


Shenanigyms

by mavin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavin/pseuds/mavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to the gym. Arthur Pendragon is there. Merlin's trying to impress Arthur, but Arthur thinks he's trying to impress Gwaine. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigyms

Merlin absolutely hated going to the gym. He only put up with the too-heavy weights and sweaty men beside him for one reason: Arthur Pendragon goes to the gym. The beautiful, handsome, blond with a body sculpted by the gods (and consistent weight lifting).

It’s not like Merlin started going to the gym for Arthur. His friend Gwaine had told him that he needs to “beef up if he wants the ladies to start swooning.” Not that Merlin was interested in “the ladies” anyway. He figured he’d meet someone there. There are two kinds of people who go to the gym: body builders and people wanting to get into shape. It was a lot to ask, he knew, but Merlin was hoping to meet at least one of the first kind.

The first day that Merlin went to the gym, he was the only one there besides a worker. He didn’t want to look stupid trying to figure out the confusing contraptions. Merlin stuck to the treadmill. The second day Merlin went to the gym, Arthur was there. Merlin recognized him; they shared a couple classes. Arthur was shirtless, and Merlin was swooning.

“Hey! You’re Arthur, right? Arthur... What’s your last name?” Merlin asked awkwardly.

“Hm?” Arthur turned to him.

“I’m sorry. Was I distracting you? I’ll just go to the treadmill over there. Sorry.” And that was the second day.

Arthur was there the third day too. And the fourth. And the fifth. After a couple week Merlin knew Arthur’s gym schedule by heart. After a couple weeks Gwaine started coming to the gym too. Merlin hadn’t told him about Arthur.

He wasn’t sure he could ever talk to Gwaine again about crushes after the awkward conversation when he came out.

Gwaine automatically said, “You don’t have a crush on me, right?”

After a small nod from Merlin, Gwaine blushed and left Merlin’s house. He didn’t talk to Merlin for a month after that.

Arthur and Gwaine quickly became friends. They both had extremely nice bodies compared to Merlin’s lanky body. Merlin felt like he was the odd one out. He didn’t even have the guts to talk to Arthur again since their first encounter. Merlin arrived at the gym and went straight to the weights. He tried lifting a little bit to see how much he could manage, but it turned out to be very little. Arthur was lifting weights a few feet in front of him. Gwaine was with Arthur. They both turned over to look at Merlin, and Merlin grinned and waved at Gwaine, accidentally dropping one of the weights he was holding. Gwaine laughed and waved back, and Arthur nodded in Merlin’s direction. They turned back, and Arthur looked at Gwaine.

“You know him? He tried to talk to me the first time I saw him here, I think. It was weird.”

“Pretty well. He’s here to meet some people. He’s sort of the quiet type unless he has to be loud,” Gwaine responded cheerfully.

“It must be nice knowing him,” Arthur said softly.

“Merlin’s a cool guy.”

“Merlin...”

Merlin was lifting more than he was used to when they were all at the gym again. He was trying to impress Arthur, but he seemed to be getting the attention of Gwaine and some kid (Was his name Mordred? He was a few years younger than him, so Merlin couldn’t remember) instead. He couldn't tell if Arthur was trying not to look at him or if he really didn't notice Merlin at all.

Arthur was trying so hard to not stare at Merlin. _Don't be so creepy_ , he thought to himself every time he glanced at Merlin. _He's so cute, though._


End file.
